You the Mon
by NewVoice
Summary: When Tai and Agumon go through the vortex with Etemon they never knew where they would end up. Now he's stuck in a new world filled with strange creatures and no way to know what's going on back in the digital world.
1. Who's That, Digimon?

**You the Mon**

**Chapter 1-Who's That...Digimon?**

* * *

><p><strong>(This first part is from episode 20 in digimon adventure. The very end of the episode. It you don't know what it is i did my best to describe it, if you do know the episode then you can save yourself thirty seconds and go right down to the first line breaker thingy)<strong>

"Mega Blaster!" MetalGreymon yelled, aiming his attack for the newly fused Etemon. When Etemon had merged with the dark network the digidestined had thought this was their end, until Greymon was able to digivolve ultimate form. Now it was up to Tai and MetalGreymon to win this battle. The torpedos came out of the ultimate digimon's chest plates and headed straight for the black mass that was Etemon.

"No! You must not defeat me, I'm too important to go." Etemon cried as the attack made contact. Reality seemed to start twisting itself at the place of impact. A vortex of some sort began to start opening up, sucking in everything it could. The other digidestined were far enough away that only the sand around them stirred. Tai, on the other hand, was right near MetalGreymon and began to slide towards to vacuum. There was nothing for him to grab onto as the sand of the dessert moved towards the vortex. MetalGreymon reached out his claw to keep Tai from moving any further.

"Don't let go of me MetalGreymon!" Tai cried to his digimon. The vortex was too powerful though and began to suck in MatalGreymon, lifting his huge form right off the ground. The two flew through the air, no way to stop their progress. Tai and MetalGreymon were sucked in, being twisted and suffocated, not knowing where they would end up next...

Both Tai and Koromon were falling from the sky, arms flailing and yells echoing. As they approached the ground, which was much too green and had too many houses to be the desert they had just come from, both Digimon and Digidestined wondered how on earth they were going to survive the fall and live to tell the tale. As the ground got nearer and nearer Tai braced himself for impact. Reaching out for Koromon, Tai held his partner close in hopes of absorbing most of the oncoming damage. Just 30 feet or so before the ground though, Tai heard something very strange.

"Snorlax, I choose you!" A young male voice cried. Tai didn't have time to even look for the source before he and Koromon hit something, though it wasn't the hard bone-breaking ground he was expecting.

Tai and Koromon had landed, and bounced upon, the stomach of a giant sleeping...something. Something that was alive and appeared to be snoring. The creature had a huge light colored belly, which is what the pair had landed on, a light colored face, and the rest of its body was a dark blue. Its head had two short and pointed ears and all of it's limbs seemed to be on the stubby side as well. Although Tai didn't miss that the creature had sharp claws on its hand and the pointed teeth that were sticking out of its closed mouth.

"Hey! You okay up there?" The same male voice from earlier called. Tai and Koromon looked over the side of the huge creature to see a boy who was around Tai's age, maybe a little younger, with jet black hair wearing a red cap and what looked like a large mutant yellow mouse on his shoulder.

"Uhh...I think so." Tai answer the mystery boy slowly. "Can you just tell us how to get off of this thing?"

"Just slide down his side. He won't move or anything, it's his nap time." Tai looked at Koromon, who was still in his arms and began to shimmy to the edge of the creature.

"One...Two..Three!" Tai counted down before propelling himself forward and quickly slid off the unknown creature, Koromon tucked safely under his arm. The digidestined landed hard on his feat and his knees buckled, causing him to fall. The boy ran over to help him.

"Todays just not your day is it." The boy laughed, helping Tai to his feet.

"You don't know the half of it." Tai said, shaking out his fall. He then stuck out his hand. "I'm Tai by the way, thanks for all the help. Can you tell me where we are?"

"I'm Ash." The boy, Ash, shook Tai's hand. "And were just on the edge of my hometown, Pallet Town, right now. Where are you from?"

"I have a feeling not anywhere near here." Tai looked around, not getting a familiar feeling at all from the surrounding forest.

"Well how about you come back to my house and we'll try to figure it out. Maybe you have amnesia or something." Ash looked at Tai curiously before taking a small red and white ball off his belt. Tai was amazed when the ball somehow tripled in size. "Snorlax, Return." Ash commanded, pointing the ball toward the slumbering creature. Tai jumped back and almost fell down again when he saw the creature dissolve in to a beam of red light and shoot into the ball.

"What the-?" Tai cried in surprise. Ash looked at him like he was nuts. "How'd you-? Where-? What-?" Tai stammered, interrupting his own questions. Ash figured out what he was talking about, but was still pretty confused.

"It's a pokéball. That's usually where captured pokémon go. Except Pikachu here." Ash gestured to the rodent that was still sitting on his shoulder. "And apparently your's too. What is it anyway? I've never seen a pokémon like that before." Ash nodded to Koromon who was still under Tai's arm.

"I'm not a pokémon, I'm a digimon." Koromon told Ash, who looked surprised to see the little guy talk. Tai forgot his confusion long enough to give Koromon a light smack on the head.

"What are you thinking? We're obviously not in the digimon world anymore!" Tai said sternly to Koromon, who suddenly saw the sense in not revealing what he was.

"Opps." The digimon laughed nervously. Ash looked wildly between the two.

"Di-gi-mon." Ash said, trying out the word. He then turned back to Tai. "Looks like we've got a lot to talk about.

* * *

><p>Ash, Tai, Pikachu, and Koromon had decided to have lunch and talk about what had happened up to Tai and Koromon falling from the sky. Since Koromon had blown any chance of simply fitting into this world Tai had no choice but to explain about digimon, the digital world, the digidestined, and the battle with Etemon that had brought him here. He started back at the very beginning with how he and his friends had been thrust into an unknown place and had made friends with some digimon. Tai also included how they had no clue how to get home and were essentially stuck there. Koromon also threw in a few facts about the digital world, like some well known places or digimon, even getting Tai to show Ash his digivice. Ash seemed to take it all very well, considering he hadn't even known other worlds could exist.<p>

Ash also explain his world to Tai. How trainers, like Ash himself, would travel and try to catch pokémon, train them, and use them in battles. He told Tai about how some people didn't want to be trainers and just be kept pokémon as pets or friends or helpers. Ash had also re-accounted some of his past adventures from his travels. Tai was most curious about the pokémon evolutionary chain, like how once a pokémon evolved it couldn't return to it's previous state unlike with digimon. Ash had been visiting with his mother and had been out trying to train a few of his newest pokémon when he saw Tai fall from the sky, calling on snorlax to help cushion the fall.

"So that huge sleeping thing is a pokémon called snorlax, and you use it to battle?" Tai asked, not sure how the sleeping lump would be any good against an opponent.

"When it's awake snorlax can pack quite a punch, unfortunately it sleeps majority of the time and when it doesn't sleep it eats." Ash laughed. "And Koromon can evolve-"

"Digivolve" Koromon corrected.

"Right." Ash nodded. "Digivolve whenever he wants and go back?"

"Well as long as he has the energy." Tai confirmed, giving Koromon a little bit of the food Ash had offered to share with them. "It seems being MetalGreymon took a lot out of him if he went all the way back to Koromon."

"That battle must have been awesome." Ash said dreamily.

"It's not like here where you apparently do it for fun." Tai said seriously. "We battle for our lives and the lives of digimon all over the digital world. If we lose, we don't just walk away feeling bad about ourselves."

"Well it sounds like your friends could use your help then." Ash said.

"Yeah, who knows what could be happening to them. And their probably looking all over for me. I need to figure out a way back to the digital world." Tai said, his voice full of determination.

"Well I promise that we're going to do everything we can to help you." Ash promised. Pikachu nodded its head from where he sat of Ashes shoulder.

"Great. Now we just need to figure out where to start." Tai said. The group sat silently in thought for a few minutes, taking the time to eat their small lunch. While eating, Tai also took some time to look at his surrounding. He knew that he was no where near Tokyo, but he couldn't help but hope another vortex would open up and take him right back to his friends.

"I got it!" Ash yelled suddenly, causing Tai and Koromon to momentarily choke on their food in surprise. Once their throats had cleared the partners looked at Ash.

"You know how to get me back?" Tai asked, excitement in both his voice and face.

"Well...no." Ash admitted sheepishly. "But I think I know someone who may be able to help. He's really smart and maybe he could figure something out."

"Who is it?" Koromon asked.

"I don't know why I didn't think of him sooner." Ash laughed. "Professor Oak, we can probably go see him today if we get going."

"Let's go then!" Tai jumped up, grabbed Koromon, and started walking.

"Tai! Hey Tai!" Ash called after him. "Pallet town is in the other direction!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Pokemon and Digimon were my childhood loves. Just writing this makes me happy inside. :D**

**-Caitii**


	2. I Choose You Agumon!

**Chapter 2-Agumon, I Choose You!**

* * *

><p>Once Ash had gotten Tai straightened out, the pair, along with their respected 'mon continued on their way to Pallet Town to see the Professor who could hopefully help send Tai walk to Pallet Town was only about a half an hour from where Tai and Koromon had fallen, so the two continued swapping stories about their lives, adventures, and worlds. Pikachu and Koromon spent their time making funny faces at each other and trying to overcome the language barrier between them on Koromons side.<p>

"So Pikachu can't speak human at all. He can just say his name?" Tai asked, noticing Koromon trying to decipher what Pikachu was saying.

"It's tricky." Ash said. "Pokémon and their trainers who are close are sort of bonded. Like I can mostly understand Pikachu but it's not a direct translation. A lot of times he uses a lot of body language. But their are pokémon who communicate perfectly. Physic pokémon can do it, a few very powerful ones, and some that just learn."

"Must be difficult at first then." Tai acknowledged. "Not being able to get each other at all."

"It is." Ash laughed. "Pikachu continually shocked me when I first got him. Eventually we worked it out though."

"Pika-pika" Pikachu suddenly said, the electric pokémon was suddenly alert. Pikachu's inturruption had caused Ash to stop. Tai and Koromon looked at the pair wondering what was wrong.

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked his pokémon, who was looking around the woods the group was traveling through. "You don't think-"

"Prepare for trouble." A womens voice said from somewhere in the trees. Tai looked around bewildered but Ash just sighed in annoyance.

"Do you two really need to do this now? We're kind of in a hurry here." Ash called out to the surrounding trees.

"Ash whats going on?" Tai asked his new friend, who just shook his head and waited for the rest to come.

"Make it double." A male voice said from out of sight.

"To protect the world from devestation."

"To unite all peoples withen our nation."

"To denounce to evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."A women with long red hair wearing a black and white outfit with a red letter 'R' on it appeared.

"James." A blue haired man in a similar outfit appeared on the other side of the path.

"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right!" What looked like a cat with a tongue depressor on it's head came out of now where and stood between the pair, effectively blocking Tai and Ash from continuing.

"Tai this is Team Rocket, in case you haven't already guessed." Ash said in a slightly bored voice. Tai chuckled a little.

"That's right, and we're here for Pikachu." Meowth said, pointing to Pikachu who was perched on Ashes shoulder.

"Ooo...Meowth forget Pikachu, look at the pokémon that new twerp has." Jessie said excitedly, pointing to Koromon.

"I don't even think that's a recorded species." James said, matching his partners excitement. "Imagine the praise we'll get for bringing that one to the boss."

"Alright new guy, hand over the pink beach ball and no one gets hurt." Jessie said to Tai, who looked ready to fight.

"I think it's time we showed this world what a digimon can do. Koromon digivolve!" Tai said, taking out his digivice. Koromon jumped away from Tai and was surrounded by a white light.

"Koromon digivolved too...Agumon!" Where Koromon was a moment ago now stood Agumon, and the sudden change from a pink ball to a orange dinosaur caused a look of fear to cross over the members of team rockets faces.

"Get'em Agumon." Tai yelled.

"Pepper breath." Agumon said, before releasing a fireball towards the troublemakers.

"Run!" Meowth screamed as the fireball chased them down the path until they were out of sight. Agumon laughed as he returned to Tai's side.

"Wow, Koromon sure got a lot bigger." Ash said, looking at the digimon with wonder.

"This is how he usually looks. Koromon is his much weaker form." Tai said. "But just wait if you get to see Greymon, or MetalGreymon. That's when he's really impressive."

"I think I'm impressive enough like this." Agumon argued. Pikachu jumped down from Ashes shoulder and looked at Agumon curiously. After a few moments of observation Pikachu seemed to deem Agumon as a friend and hoped up onto his head.

"We should get going." Ash said. "Team Rocket may not be much of a threat but we don't want to make it too easy for them to find us again."

"So I'm guessing their after Pikachu a lot then." Tai said as the group continued their walk towards town.

"Everyday since the day I got him. And every time they have to say that motto of theirs..."

* * *

><p>While Ash and Tai continued their journey towards Pallet Town, the fireball from Agumon that had been chasing team Rocket had finally dissolved, leaving the troublemakers out of breath from all the running.<p>

"What-was-that thing?" James panted, leaving on a nearby tree for support.

"I think the new twerp said it was a digomon." Meowth said, collapsing onto the ground in exhaustion.

"No..it was a figimon" James argued.

"You two are both idiots, it was a tigimon." Jessie said, glaring at her team members.

"Wonderful, at least now we know what the thing that nearly charred us is called." James said, rolling his eyes.

"Well whatever it was, imagine how much it would be worth." Jessie said, an evil smile on her face. "And with the fire power it packs no one would be able to go up against team rocket."

"But that also means that it'll be extremely difficult to catch." Meowth reasoned. The group sighed, knowing that he was right.

"Well now, I think I could help you with that. And for the record it was a digimon." A voice said from the shadow of a nearby tree. Team rocket looked in the direction of the voice and saw something...shiny. The mysterious figure stepped out into the sunlight, revealing itself to be some sort of silver monkey with a teddy bear at it's waist and sunglasses covering it's eyes. "MetalEtemon here, and I think you and I are on the same team."

* * *

><p>It didn't take Ash and Tai long to get to Pallet town after their run in with Team Rocket. As they walked over the last hill before the town Ash noticed Tai started to get more and more of a bounce in his step.<p>

"What's up Tai?" Ash asked, looking at Tai strangely.

"It's just that it's been so long since I've seen people other then my friends. And now I'm about to walk into a town of people." Tai said happily. Agumon laughed at his partner, causing Pikachu to stumble from his place on Agumons head.

"Pik-Pika-P" Pickachu cried while hanging onto the back of Agumon's head.

"Oh, sorry Pikachu." Agumon apologized before returning Pikachu to his original spot.

"Sorry Tai, but I think it may be better if we skim around town to Professor Oaks Lab." Ash look apologetically at his new friend, who looked suddenly crestfallen. "We may have been able to go through if he was still Koromon, but Agumon is likely to draw some unwanted attention to you guys." Tai let out a dramatic sigh.

"I guess that makes sense." He said, looking mournfully at the town that had just come into view.

"Aww...I'm sorry Tai." Agumon apologized, patting Tai on the arm.

"This way guys." Ash said, nodding towards a path that would take the group around the town and allow them to be blocked from sight by some trees.

"People for trees. Are you sure you can't dedigivolve into Koromon?" Tai asked, knowing the answer.

"Nope. I'm stuck like this until I'm out of energy." Agumon responded before following Ash down the path. Tai sighed again before taking one last look at the town and following his friends.

It took only a little while longer for the group to skirt around the town and arrive at the base of the hill that Professor Oaks lab was on top of. Ash stopped at the closed gate and walked over to an intercom system that was placed there. Pressing the button, he held it and waited for someone to respond.

"Hello, Professor Oak here. And who may I ask is there?" A man's voice came over the intercom.

"It's Ash Ketchum Professor. I have a little bit of a problem that I hope you'll be able to help with." Ash said into the microphone.

"Ah Ash! Well come in come in then." The gates opened freeing up the entrance. Pikachu hoped off of Agumon's head and started running up the hill towards the lab. Ash, Tai and Agumon quickly followed the little pokémon right up to the front door. before Ash could even raise his hand to knock though, the door swung open revealing an older man with grey hair in a lab coat.

"Ash! I saw you run up on my security cameras and had to meet you when I saw your new companions." Professor Oak said, his eyes darting from Ash to Agumon.

"My name is Tai," Tai said, bowing slightly to the professor. "And this is my...uh friend. Agumon."

"Its a pleasure to meet you both. I'm Professor Oak. Now why don't you all come in and tell me about this problem of yours Ash." Professor Oak widened the door and gestured his arm inside. The group walked inside as the Professor closed the door behind them. He lead them into the lab, where Tai couldn't but look in wonder at all the pokémon that were there.

"Ash what's that?"

"An oddish."

"And that?"

"A squirtle."

"That?"

"A gloom."

"Well that's a gloomy name." Tai laughed at his own joke, earning a sigh from everyone in the room, except Professor Oak who was looking inquisitively at Agumon. As they continued to the back of the lab Tai kept asking about every pokémon they passed, making Ash more and more annoyed.

"Whats-" Tai started before Ash cut him off.

"Here, just take my Pokédex." Ash handed Tai a small red computer-type thing. "Just point it at the pokémon and it will tell you all about it. I'll explain things to Professor Oak while you have a look around." Ash turned Tai around and gave him a slight push outwards. Agumon had Pikachu jump to Ash before walking after Tai.

"Be carefully of my experiments boys!" Professor Oak called after the Digi's. "So Ash, you come to see me with a problem and a boy who knows nothing of pokémon who has something that is not a pokémon. What can I help you with?"

So Ash started to explain the whole ordeal. How Tai and Agumon ("Koromon at the time, but he digivolved.") had fallen from the sky and Koromon had said it was a Digimon from another world ("The Digital World I think they called it."). Ash also said how Tai had friends in need who were still stuck in the Digital World and he needed to get back there as quickly as possible to help them. As an extra, Ash also said the little that he knew of Digimon so far ("They can digivolve and then go back. Although I think Agumon needs to get pretty drained of energy to go back to Koromon.") and how Tai had a little gadget called a Digivice.

"So with no idea how to get Tai back home, I thought maybe you could help in some way Professor." Ash finished, looking at the Professor with uncertainty. Ash knew that the tale sounded a little far out and could just hope that the Professor believed him.

"Hmm...That's a very interesting story you two have there." Professor Oak said thoughtfully. "Do you think I could perhaps see this 'Digivice', maybe it has a return button of some sort."

"Oh, we never thought of that." Ash said embarrassed. "I only found out he had it when he took it out so Koromon could digivolve. Hey Tai! Can you come here?" Ash called into the library. The sound echoed around the large room but no response was heard. "Tai!" Ash tried again.

"Help!" Ash heard Tai call from the far end of the lab. Looking at Professor Oak for a panicked second, both Ash and the Professor took off towards the sound of Tai's voice. The pair raced past all the pokémon that were around the lab, Pikachu jumping off of Ashes shoulder and racing ahead. As they rounded the last corner they were prepared to fight, but they weren't prepared for what they saw.

It seemed like Tai had gotten a little too close to a certain pokémon while trying to analyze it. Now the digi-destined was caught in Muks gooey and slimy grasp while gasping for air. Agumon stood a few feet away, looking unsure weather to attack or laugh.

"Get me out of this thing!" Tai yelled, struggling to get Muk off of him. The slimy pokémon though seemed to have taken a liking to his new friend.

"Oh that's just Muk. One of Ashes pokémon." Professor Oak said, laughing slightly. "He's very affectionate."

"Well that's good to know, now get it off me!" Tai continued his struggle tirelessly.

"Muk muk muk." Muk said, trying to hug Tai harder.

"Muk, away." Ash commanded. Muk looked at Ash for a brief second before starting to peel itself away from Tai. "Now go." Muk looked sadly at Tai before slumping off to another part of the lab. "Sorry about that Tai." Ash laughed, extending a hand to help Tai off the ground. Tai took it and shook himself off.

"I can't decided weather I love or hate this place." Tai said thoughtfully, causing everyone in the lab to burst out in laughter.


	3. Digiport Open! I said Open!

**Chapter 3-Digiport, Open! I Said Open!**

It had been three days since Tai abrupt fall from the sky. Three long and uneventful days. In those three days, it seemed like Tai and Agumon were still no closer to getting home then they had been before. All day they had sat with Professor Oak in his lab as the Professor tried to unlock the mystery of the digital world. Hours were spend examining both Tai's digivice and Agumon, but still they were no closer to getting back to their friends. At night Tai would go home with Ash, and enjoy some home cooked food which he gobbled down, while Agumon stayed in the lab with Professor Oak as being out would cause some suspicion.

"Tell me again Tai, how exactly did you enter the digital world the first time?" Professor Oak said for the hundredth time. It was another afternoon being spent in the lab working in circles.

"The digivices fell from the sky and floated to each of us, the a giant wave thing sucked us in. We were tossed around and next thing I knew Koromon was bouncing on my chest saying how happy he was to meet me." Tai said again, his head not bothering to move from where it laid on the lab table. Professor Oak was working on his computer doing stuff Tai was sure only Izzy would understand, Agumon was off playing with some of the digimon in the lab (being careful to avoid Muk), and Ash was currently off at a training session with his pokémon. Tai was sitting at a table just a little away from Professor Oak with his head down, occasionally banging his head against the hard metal surface when he got frustrated with the lack of results.

"Are you sure there's nothing more Tai? Any detail could be crucial." Professor Oak said, not bothering to look at the digi-destined.

"We were at summer camp and it snowed. But I doubt that I can get to that summer camp from here and I don't think a blizzard is in Pallet Towns forecast." Tai sighed. He knew that the Professor was trying everything to help, but the repeating questions were starting to get to him.

"Hmmm...well it seems that the weather wasn't important. Maybe the place? But that wouldn't do us any good here..." Professor Oak broke off, mumbling to himself. Tai just closed his eyes, hoping to maybe take a nap. Since he had arrived in the Pokéworld he had been kept up at night by night terrors of his friends. Weather they were memories of what they've gone through or them needing him right now but him not being able to help. He had woken up in a cold sweat multiple times during the night.

"Anything new to report?" Tai's thoughts were broken by Ashes voice ringing through the lab. Opening his eyes, Tai saw his dark haired friend had just entered with his ever present Pikachu on his shoulder

"The weather doesn't matter. That's about it." Tai said. Ash smiled sympathetically and sat down beside his friend.

"Pika..." Pikachu said in a tone that Tai took as sympathy. He was starting to get use to the different tone a squeaks that Pikachu used for different things, although he still preferred the digital world where the digimon actually spoke his language.

"Tai, do you think we'll ever get back?" Agumon had apparently come in right behind Ash, and was now looking sadly up at his partner. Tai tried his best to smile at his digimon.

"Of course we will buddy. We're meant to be there so I'm sure we'll get back." Tai said in his determined way. His answer seemed to satisfy Agumon so his dino-digimon went over to look at some more pokémon. "At least Agumon is having fun." Tai shrugged before turning back to Ash to ask about the training session.

Hours later, after Tai had made Ash tell him about many of his Pokémon battles in excruciating details, Professor Oak announced that it was dinner time. The Professor got up from his seat at his computer and left the lab area to find something edible for the group, leaving Ash and Tai alone with his computer.

"I wonder what he's been working on all this time." Tai asked, getting up from his seat and wondering over to the computer. Agumon was quick to his side. "I can never understand what he's talking about when he mumbles at me."

"Uhh Tai? Do you really think we should look at his computer?" Agumon asked tentatively, reaching for Tai's shoulder to pull him back. Tai just brushed his digimon on continued to the large computer.

Professor Oak's computer was something Tai was sure Izzy would drool. The motem stretched along the back wall of the lab and was full on knobs and buttons and blinking things that Tai had no clue what the use of. The large screen was set up above a keyboard that included characters that Tai had never seen. As he got closer,the lost digidestined looked at the screen that was on some sort of program writer. None of the words were even recognizable to him, which didn't help with his spirits.

"Great. I don't even understand this." Tai said before turning back towards Ash. "This has really been helpful. I'm stuck in another world and the Professor is spending his time writing in gibberish."

"Just because you don't understand it doesn't mean it's gibberish Tai." Agumon said, holding back his laughter at Tai's annoyance. "And if it helps us get home, gibberish is better then nothing."

"I just wish it was easier." Tai had started pacing to release his aggravation. "Why would we come here with no way to return? Were we meant to disappear from our worlds after fight Etemon?" Tai stopped pacing and took his digivice from his waist and stared at it. "Why can't you just have a 'home' button?" He asked the small device. Not expecting a response, Tai tossed the digivice over his shoulder towards the computer. "Useless thing..."

"Umm Tai...?" Ash said, looking past Tai towards the computer. "You might want to turn around." Tai turned around just in time to see the computer screen start to glow brightly, Tai's digivice also glowing where it lay on the keyboard.

"The...Digivice..." Tai stared blankly at the electronics. He started to wander back to the computer and could hear Ash behind him coming to investigate. Just as the pair, along with Agumon and Pikachu who were also curious, stood right in front of the glowing screen a strong burst of light shone from the screen. Flinching away from the sudden light, when the group looked back the screen had changed. Professor Oaks research and data was replaced with a new design that had a framed shot of a desert.

"Tai!" Agumon cried, excitement in his voice.

"I know buddy." Tai said with the same excitement. "It's the digital world."

"That's the digital world?" Ash asked. "It looks pretty normal to me." Tai didn't even acknowledge that Ash had spoken, and had instead reached to pick up his digivice. It felt like some other force was guiding him, telling him what to do. With digivice in hand, Tai raised it to face the computer screen.

"Digiport Open!" Tai cried, not knowing exactly where the words came from. Those words seemed to have triggered something in the digivice. A blinding beam of light came out and shot into the screen, right at the picture of the digital world. The beam expanded, getting bigger and bigger, until it engulfed Tai, Agumon, Ash and Pikachu. It seemed to lift the group off the floor, giving them a weightless feeling. The professors lab wasn't even visible through the light. The feeling of weightlessness suddenly changed as they all soared forward.

Then as quickly as the light had stared, it stopped. As soon as they had felt their feet touch something solid the light disappeared. Their was no trace of the light of the lab or anything from Pallet Town. Around them was only sand as far as the eye could see, with a strange pyramid and cliffs far off in the distance. The hot sun was burning down directly above them.

"Tai...Is this...?" Agumon seemed too happy to finish his sentence as the digimon looked around the barren surroundings.

"I think to Agumon. This is where we left. Well Ash," Tai said, looking around with a huge grin on his face. "welcome to the digital world."


	4. Home Sweet DigiHome

**Chapter 4-Home Sweet DigiHome**

The desert was just as hot and bare as when Tai and Agumon had left it so long ago. Tai, Ash, Agumon, And Pikachu had dropped from the sky just as Tai had in the pokeworld, landing in the middle of the desert. In the distance when they had arrived Tai had seen the upside down pyramid that had been the location of many problems and hard ships for the digidestined, so naturally Tai had begun to lead the group towards the strange landmark.

As ecstatic as Tai and Agumon were to be back on familiar territory, they still realized that Ash and Pikachu were with them. The tables had turned and now the wheels in Tai's mind were turning on how to return his new friends back to their own world.

"How much farther until we can stop?" Ash panted, trailing slightly behind Tai. "We've been walking forever and this sun hot." Ash had decided the moment he was dropped in this strange world that he'd let Tai take most of the lead. He wasn't going to kid himself and try to navigate a new, and as he was told dangerous, world.

"Lets aim more for the ridge. There are caves all over them we can use for cover. We don't want to spend to much time sitting out in the open." Tai said. Ash closed his mouth and turned his focus onto the ridge ahead of them. Pikachu drooped lower on Ash's shoulder, obviously exhausted. In the short time the group had been in the digital world Ash had already noticed a change in Tai, something else that told Ash Tai was a leader. He was suddenly alert and focused and seemed to have a more mature edge to him. Ash couldn't decided if he liked this new version of Tai or not.

"Hey Tai," Agumon had stopped walking and was looking around. "Do you hear that?" The group stopped and stood silently. There seemed to be a low buzzing sound coming from far away. Tai whipped his head around and squinted out into the distance. He saw a large red bug flying through the air towards them. It didn't take too long for Tai to remember this particular Digimon.

"Kuwagamon!" Tai exclaimed. "Run Ash!" Tai picked up Agumon and started to sprint towards the ridge. Ash didn't wait two seconds before taking Pikachu off his shoulder and running after the digidestined.

"How do you know it's after us? Maybe it's just passing through."

"It has a bit of an anger management problem. Once it sees us it'll come for us, no matter where it's heading now." Tai sped up his running.

"Do you think we can out run it?" Ash called to Tai, looking over his shoulder at the giant bug that was approaching fast.

"Not a chance. And I think it just saw us." Tai said as Kuwagamon suddenly seemed to change directions and head right toward them. "But we have plan B for when it gets too close."

"Well it looks pretty close." Ash could now see Kuwagamon's eyes, and it's pinchers were looking really sharp.

"I guess nows as good as time as any." Tai stopped running and put Agumon down. Ash stopped just in front of them. "Ready Agumon?"

"Ready Tai!" Agumon turned towards Kuwagamon and looked ready to fight. Tai reached to his hip and pulled out his Digivice. "Agumon digivolve to...Greymon!"

Where the little dino digimon stood seconds earlier now was a dinosaur ten times it's size with a horned helmet on it's head and a murderous look in it's eye.

"Woah..." Ash said in awe as he looked up at the evolved digimon.

"Pika..." Pikiachu copied it's trainers tone.

"Pretty cool right?" Tai smirked. "Now get him Greymon!"

"Nova Blaster!" Greymon released a huge fireball right towards Kuwagamon, hitting it head on.

"You got it!" Tai called in excitement. His celebration was short lived though, it seemed as if Kuwagamon had gotten stronger since their last encounter. The fire blast that should have had him running for the hills seemed to barely faze him. The insectiod digimon just shook off the attack and kept coming towards them.

"It didn't work!" Ash exclaimed, looking to Tai for some explanation. Tai seemed just as shocked as his friend though.

"Now for plan C!" Tai said, watching as Kuwagamon got closer and closer.

"What's that?"

"Run!"

"I thought that was plan A."

"This one is different. Greymon a little help please?" Tai looked towards his partner digimon. Greymon seemed to get the message and reached down to pick up Tai and Ash. As Greymon started running Kuwagamon seemed to be gaining speed behind them.

"What can we do?"

"I don't know! I'm thinking." Tai's mind was going a mile a minute. With only one digimon with them he didn't want to have to tire Greymon out by becoming MetalGreymon, but it seemed he was going to have no choice.

"I have an Idea." Ash looked at his little Pokemon. "Pikachu want to give it a shot?"

"Pika-pika." Pikachu nodded it's little head and turned to look at the approaching digimon.

"Thunder shock now!" Ash cried. Pikachu lept out of it's trainers hands and flew into the sky towards the approaching threat..

"Pika-CHUUU!" Lightning erupted from the rodent Pokemon's cheek and aimed directly for Kuwagamon. The electricity hit the bug digimon and it seemed to have an effect. Kuwagamon crumbled in the air and started to fall towards the sandy desert floor.

"You...did it." Tai seemed shocked that the tiny pokemon was able to disarm Kuwagamon when Greymon couldn't.

"I don't think the thundershock did much damage, it's probably just knocked out or not use to that sort of attack, so we should get out of here while we can." Ash said as Pikachu jumped up Greymon's arm to where Ash was.

"Right." Tai nodded. "Greymon, think you can take us to the ridge?"

"No problem." Greymon said. He set the two humans on his shoulders and started to walk towards the distant structure.

* * *

><p>By nightfall the group had reached the cliffs. Greymon had long ago dedigivolved back into Agumon, forcing Tai and Ash to finish the journey on foot. The sun was just setting across the desert horizon as they walked up to the base of the rocks.<p>

"So where do we go from here?" Ash asked, looking at Tai.

"We find a cave to fit us and then go look for something to keep a fire going." Tai said as he examined the cliff.

"The hopefully find something to eat. I'm starving." Agumon added, holding his stomach to envisize his point.

"We will buddy." Tai said to Agumon. "There." The digidestined said suddenly, pointing up the cliff. "There a mouth of a cave, it looks like it should be big enough for us."

"How are we going to get up there though?" Agumon asked. His question seemed to stump Tai.

"Well...Uh..."

"Hey wait a second," Ash interrupted. "I still have my pokeballs with me. Pigiot, I choose you!" Ash threw a pokeball and released a big angry looking bird in a flash of red light. "Pigiot, do you think you can fly us up to that cave?"

"Pigi-ot!" Pigiot nodded. It took three trips to fly everyone up the side of the cliff. Ash going first as Tai didn't believe that a bird would be able to hold up and fly a human being through the air. Soon enough though, they stood on the cliffs edge and Ash was returning Pigiot to it's pokeball.

"Thank's pigiot." Ash said before putting the pokeball away.

"Wait," Agumon said, pausing and putting his nose up to the sky. "I smell smoke."

"Do you think maybe one of the others was nearby?" Tai said, excited.

"Or maybe it's another digimon." Ash said, his voice slightly shaking. "But shouldn't we worry about us for tonight? You know; food, fire, shelter?"

"Right. We'll start searching for the others in the morning and figure out how to get you home." Tai said. He then led the way into the mouth of the cave. "Wow this is a lot bigger then I expected. Agumon think you can give us a quick light to look around?"

"Sure. Pepper Breath!" Agumon let the ball of fire go, giving them enough light to see around the cave. The cave seemed to be larger than it appeared from the outside and was circular as if someone had hollowed it out. What Tai noticed though wasn't the size of the cave or its shape, but the four figures that were sitting in the corner.

"Matt? TK?" Tai said in shock.

"Tai!" The two boys chorused, running out of the corner just as Agumons fire went out. Tai could hear their continued footsteps.

"Agumon!" Patamon and Gabumon exclaimed, another set of footprints was added along with the flapping of wings.

"We need light. Gabumon?" Matt said in the darkness.

"Howling blaster!" Gabumon cried right before the room lit up from a fire in the center. It seemed as if their group had already had a fire going but had put it out for some reason.

"Where have you been Tai? And who's he?" Matt asked as TK ran to hug Tai. "It's been months since you've been gone."

"Really? I thought it was only three days." Tai said confused. "I landed in this strange place and met Ash and got back as quick as possible."

"Tai, you've been gone for somewhere between three to five months." Matt said darkly. His tone suddenly cold as he looked to his friend. "Must have been a nice little vacation for you."


	5. Tales From This World

**Chapter 5: Tales From This World**

"Vacation?" Tai asked in disbelief, staring wide mouthed at his friend. The group was making their way to sit around the fire, Matt sitting on the far side. Tai seemed still shocked that Matt would say something like that to him. "I was put into a strange place alone and spent every minute trying to get back here. For me it was only three days until I got the portal to open, how can you make it sound like I took off to some tropical resort for months?"

"Well I don't know what to think." Matt said, his voice sounded tight and angry. "You just...disappeared into a hole. There was no trace of you anywhere."

"Yeah and we looked everywhere!" TK put in happily. The younger blond was sitting beside his brother and was apparently trying to make friends with Pikachu. It was clear that the youngest digidestined hadn't picked up on Matt's anger. "Every day all day."

"But lets start with you." Matt said. "Where were you, who's he," Matt nodded towards Ash. "And what is that thing? TK don't get too close." TK looked to Matt, freezing where he was just about to pet Pikachu.

"Well I'm Ash, and this is my pokemon. He's a Pikachu. An electric type rodent." Ash said, reaching out his hand to shake Matt's. Matt seemed to think for a second before reaching his hand to Ashes.

"I'm Matt. This is my brother TK. And these are our Digimon Gabumon and Patamon." Matt said. "And, if you don't mind me asking, what's a Pokemon?"

"I don't know, but he sure is cute!" TK said. Pikachu had made it's way onto TK's lap despite Matts warning and was now relaxing as TK's petted its tiny head.

"A pokemon is sort of like a digimon." Tai said, gaining everyone's attention. "Except it's more like a cross between a digimon and a regular pet. They aren't particularly bonded like we are and Ash has lots of pokemon and their all different."

"Like that Muk from Professor Oaks lab." Agumon laughed. Tai shuddered at the memory.

"So where are you from?" Matt asked Ash.

"Well...no where near here. Not the digital world, or your world." Ash said, not quite sure how to explain it.

"It makes sense, kind of." Matt shrugged. "If there are two worlds, why not more. There could be hundreds or maybe even thousands and it was just luck that Tai landed in yours."

"That's so cool!" TK said to Ash. "What's your world like?"

"As far as Tai and I could figure out it's like a cross of your home world and the digital world." Ash said.

"Yes, yes. New worlds and new creatures yada yada." Tai interrupted rudely. "But Matt where are the others? You told me I've been gone for months and it looks like it's only you and TK in this cave." Tai stared down Matt, his eyes demanding an answer.

"Well...it's complicated." Matt said uneasily. "After you left we all stayed together to search for you. We had no clue where that vortex was taking you, but we all hoped it would just dump you somewhere nearby. We went everywhere through this desert. Eventually we had to admit you weren't here and had to be somewhere else. We separated into groups to look. Izzy and Sora went to the coast to look. They were going to look along the ocean and see if you were washed up on the beach somewhere. Mimi and Joe headed towards the forest and were gonna make their way through and send out word to see if any digimon had seen you. TK and I stayed here in case you weren't in the other place, we figured you'd have enough sense to come look back here."

"So...you just separated?" Tai said, anger edged in his voice. "I'm gone for just a little while and you can't even keep the group together!"

"Hey!" Matt said standing up to face Tai. "We stayed together for months! It wouldn't have even been a problem if _you_ hadn't been stupid enough to go running towards a dangerous enemy!" Tai had stood up and looked ready to punch Matt.

"Sorry for saving all of _your_ backsides just because I had the only ultimate digimon and I didn't want to leave him alone!" Tai yelled. The two tried to stare the other down over the flickering flame of the fire. TK and Ash, along with the digimon and pokemon, had been watching the fight and seemed ready to interfere if necessary.

"There's a difference between being courageous and just plain stupid! If you hadn't just run off we could have waited and come up with a better plan!" Matt's fists were clenched.

"Stop fighting!" TK yelled from his seat. The two older boys ignored him and continued their yelling match.

"Just because your a big baby doesn't mean we all are! And if MetalGreymon and I hadn't gone off then Etemon would have tracked us down and destroyed us!" Tai's words seemed to have finally cracked something in Matt. The blond digidestined quickly got around the fire and tackled Tai to the ground. He was quickly able to pin the gogglehead to the ground and hovered above him, fist ready to strike at any moment.

"You don't know _anything_! You were gone and...We couldn't...I just..." Matt seemed to falter as he looked at Tai. "I couldn't do it." He whispered. Dropping his fist, Matt got off of his friend and helped him up. "I couldn't be the leader you are. I don't know what you do Tai, but somehow only your able to keep us together as a team. I tried, but I couldn't deal with everyone looking to me for answers." Matt closed his eyes, blocking the tears that were forming. Tai looked dumbstruck at his sudden breakdown. "When we separated I was actually relieved that I only had to look out for TK. It's all I can handle."

"Aww Matt. It's not your fault." TK told his brother.

"Yeah, it's mine." Tai said, putting a hand on Matt's shoulder. "Your right. I should stop being so hotheaded. That vortex could have just torn me to pieces instead of sending me to another world. And I would have even died there if it wasn't for Ash." Ash laughed, remembering the meeting and effectively cutting through the tension in the cave.

"He fell from the sky with a pink ball in his arms. And was actually scared of my snorlax." Ash continued to laugh.

"That thing is a thousand pounds and has pointy claws and teeth! Totally makes sense to be scared of!" Tai defended himself, trying to hide the laugh that was about to surface.

"A snorlax...sounds real scary Tai. Did it snore at you?" Matt snorted, a smirk on his face.

"That's basically all it does." Ash said, starting a new wave of laughter through everyone.

"Pink ball...did you go back to Koromon?" Gabumon asked Agumon once the laughter was subsided.

"Yup. Turns out ultimate level takes a lot out of you." Agumon said. "Speaking of which, Matt do you have any food?"

"Of course we do." Matt said. He stood up and walked up to the far part of the cave to go retrieve some. "We've been using this cave for probably a month and a half now." He called from outside where the fire was lighting. "There's an oasis nearby so we take fruit and water from there. We've gotten a nice storage of food here." When Matt returned he had an abundance of tropical looking fruit in his arms. He threw everyone a piece and sat back down as they started munching. "This place has actually been pretty good. The odd bad digimon walks by but then we just blow out the fire and can wait it out."

"So that why I smelt the smoke earlier, you blew it out when you head Kuwagamon." Agumon said between bites of a orange fruit.

"Yeah we heard the buzzing noise. We were hiding forever." TK nodded as he was feeding some food to Pikachu.

"Well Pikachu there took care of Kwagmon, right Pikachu?" Ash said enthusiastically. There was a quiet murmur of "Kuwagamon" as a correction.

"Anyway, Pikachu packs quiet the punch though." Tai said, nodding to the pokemon that was climbing all over TK. "He basically took down Kuawagamon by himself."

"Doesn't look like he could." Matt said, eying Pikachu. Thbe pokemon seemed to have heard him. Turning to look at Matt, Pikachu glared with sparks starting to fly from it's cheeks.

"Pikachu no!" Ash told the rodent sternly. Pikachu seemed to think for a moment, glancing between Ash and Matt, before settling back down on TK's lap.

"So guys, what do we do now? We found Tai so there's no reason to wait here." TK said, resuming his petting of Pikachu.

"We find the others." Tai said, his leadership role coming back to him. "The only question is weather we find Joe and Mimi first or Izzy and Sora."

"Joe and Mimi are closer. The Ocean is across the desert so we could just travel through the forest to get there." Matt said. "But Tai your forgetting something. What are we going to do about him?" Matt nodded his head towards Ash, who was silently eating but looked up at the mention of his name.

"Well...I have no clue." Tai said sheepishly. "I don't think we can send him back how we came."

"I'll tag along. Maybe if we find a computer we could try to open that port again." Ash said, looking between Tai and Matt. The two seemed to take this as a decent solution and shrugged.

"We find Izzy we find a computer." Matt told Ash. "So most likely your with us until we find him."

"Sounds good to me. What about you Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika-pika." Pikachu said happily, hoping up onto TK's hat.

"Well get ready Ash, your first digital world adventure starts in the morning." Tai told Ash, his eyes bright with excitment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm sorry if there are any spelling or grammer mistakes in here (I also apologize for messing up Gabumons attack in the last chapter, i meant to look up what it was before hand to make sure but it slipped my mind) I'm not the best at the mechanics of writing and it would probably be good if I got a beta, unfortunately im not exactly sure how a beta works or how to get one LOL :p**


	6. Across the Forest

**Chapter 6-Reunion:Across the Forrest**

That night the group had the most restful sleep they had had in a while, all except Ash. Across the cave floor he tossed and turned, rolling this way and that. Dreams about Pallet Town and his Mother, about talking to Professor Oak and capturing pokemon. The fear he had been blocking out of never returning home seemed to have seeped into his subconscious, spreading panic throughout his body. By morning, Ash had turned less than excited about his first digital world adventure.

"Wow you got some big bags under your eyes!" Matt said when he looked at Ash the next morning. "Did you even sleep last night?"

"A little. I guess I'm just not use to sleeping on the ground without my usual supplies." Ash said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I'm usually a bit more prepared."

"We've gotten use to sleeping on the ground with nothing." TK informed Ash as he woke up and stretched. "The best sleep we had was that RV, remember that Matt?"

"Our first night here." Matt nodded. "Sorry TK but now's not the time for remembering. Start packing food." TK nodded and got up to go to the corner that held the secret stash of food. "I'm gonna go fill up some bottles with water." Matt said, heading for the cave entrance.

"Where'd you get bottles?" Tai asked, shocked that they would have such a thing.

"We found them in the upside down pyramid after we went looking for you. I guess digimon like portable drink too." Matt shrugged before continuing out of the cave. By the time Matt returned a little while later TK's backpack was full of food and the fire was out . It looked like there had never been anyone there to begin with.

"Well, I guess it's time to get going." Tai said, his eyes sweeping across the empty cave floor.

"So where to?" Ash asked. Him, Matt, and TK all looked to Tai expectantly.

"Well...Joe and Mimi are in the forest so I guess we head that way." Tai said, walking out of the cave. "So Matt, which way is the forest?"

* * *

><p>Hours later the group finally found their way into the cool shade of the forest fringe. The water was long gone and all were fighting with throats as dry as the desert. The four humans and their mon's were exhausted from walking in the unforgiving heat, and were beginning to get short tempered. So far many small fights had broken out in the group, the only one that seemed to be able to control his temper was TK.<p>

"Wow Tai, I'm amazed. You got us here and we're pretty much alive." Matt said sarcastically as he flopped down on the ground.

"Would you rather lead?" Tai glared at Matt as he sat down beside him. "Cause I'm sure you'd make your way out of a desert s_o_ much faster then me."

"Will you two quite it?" Ash asked in an annoyed tone. "Every five minutes one of you starts it up."

"No one said you had to stick with us." Matt said. Pikachu seemed to have heard this and stared menacingly at Matt from Ash's shoulder, electricity sparking of its cheeks.

"Stop fighting." TK said as he looked around. "We're here. There's shade and think I see a spring over there." The small blond boy pointed through a thicket of trees. Everyone sat silently for a moment, and sure enough they could hear the sound of water flowing.

"Great. I'll go get some water." Matt said as he got up. "You decide where we go from here." He added walking off towards the spring.

"So where now?" Ash asked when Matt was out of view. Tai looked around thinking.

"Its almost sundown. We should probably just make camp here where we're near the water. Then tomorrow we can go and look for Joe and Mimi." Tai said, looking between Ash and TK to see what they thought of this. Both shrugged and started to move to make camp. Matt came back with filled water bottles in hand and looked at Tai with eyebrow raised.

"Are you gonna help or just sit there with a dumb look on your face?" The blond asked. Tai shook his head and then started to move. In a little while they had a campfire going, a small pile of fruits found with a fish that had somehow gotten into the spring, and a watch scheduale figured out for the night. By the time they were done the sun was almost down and a quiet hush had settled over the forest. All that was heard was the sizzling of the fish over the fire and the occasional russle of leaves. The faces of the four boys were lit up by the flicker of flames and all looks tired and hungry. Once the food was cooked the silence continued right up until it was done and they were settling in for the night. Quiet 'good night's were exchanged as everyone laid down to rest and Tai took first watch.

* * *

><p>A little while later the forest was pitch black around them and nothing but coals remained in the fire. It was Ash's turn on watch, and the pokemon master was dozing off as he sat staring at the dieing fire. The dark haired boy would start to fall asleep but then suddenly jerk awake when realizing what he was doing. His attempts didn't seem to be doing anything though, Ash didn't hear the crunch of fallen leaves or the quiet whispers surrounding their camp. The last thing Ash remembered before falling asleep was the embers of the fire glowing red.<p>

"Who are they?" A whisper came from the trees.

"What are they?" Another came.

"Should we take them to the others?"

"They could be dangerous."

"Or they could be friendly."

"Should we take them to Miss and Sir?"

"Yes?"

"No?"

"Could they be with _them?_"

The argument went on and on, unnoticed by the sleeping humans and their mon's. The day of walking in the sun seemed to tire them out that the sleepers didn't even stir as the argument ended and they were picked up by the mysterious visitors and carried away.

* * *

><p>"Are they awake yet?"<p>

"No, still sleeping."

"Alert Sir and Miss as soon as they stir."

"Have they been fed their breakfast yet?"

"Just now." Tai overheard this conversation, not yet awake enough to know he did not recognize the voices. As he started to come to though, Tai realized that he was on the hard ground he had gone to bed on the night before. He was laying on something cushy and soft. There was even a warm blanket across his body.

"What the...?" Tai muttered, starting to open his eyes just as a door slammed shut. Stretching, Tai sat up to take in his surroundings a little more. He was on a soft king sized bed surrounded by comfy pillows. The room he was in was large, almost like the mansion they stayed in right before Devimon separated them when they first got to the digital world. Their were other beds on the sides of the room. Tai saw Ash's jet black hair sticking out from under a blanket on one bed, Matt was falling over the side of another, and TK's small body was huddled up in the last one. Even the Digimon and Pikachu had a mountain of pillows that that were piled in the middle of the room. The next thing Tai noticed was that everything, from the sheets to the walls, were different shades of girly pink.

"Is it me or did everything go pink?" Ash must have woken up while Tai was busy taking in the room.

"I only know one person who can stand this much pink." Matt yawned, sitting up in his own pink and frilly bed.

"You think Mimi's here?" TK jumped up.

"It would explain why we were picked up in the middle of the night and brought to pink fluffy beds." Matt said, hopping out of his own pink bed.

"Who was on duty last night? It obviously didn't go well if we could be that easily picked up and transferred." Tai looked accusingly between Matt and Ash, the embarrassed look on Ashes face answering his question.

"Sorry, my bad. I don't have to normally do things like stand watch." Ash apologized while looking through the the mounds of pink blankets. "Have you guys seen my hat?"

"You need to learn to stay awake on guard duty Ash. It's pure luck that we got brought here instead of attacked by a vicious digimon. But we don't seem to be in immediate danger, and our best guess is that Mimi's here so probably Joe too. I say we go exploring." Tai said, jumping out of bed.

"I agree with Tai!" A muffled voice came out of the pile of pillows in the middle of the room. Agumon popped up, having obviously just woken up.

"Do you even know what your agreeing to Agumon?" Gabumon yawned as he sat up.

"Uhh...no." Agumon looked away embarrassed. Patamons laughter filled the room as he too awoke.

"Well I'm going. Your all welcome to follow." Tai said walking toward the grand door of the room. The others, digimon and pokemon included, glanced at each other briefly before jumping out of their own beds and following their leader.

It seemed like that halls were yet to be subjected to the 'pinkification' that the room had. The walls were a netureal tan color while the rug was a chocolate brown. Vases and plants were scattered along the seemingly endless hall. Doors that most likely lead off to other room were every few feet. The group crept down the hall silently, not sure weather or not they would want to be noticed. Eventually they got to the end of the hall though, and came face to face with a large entrance with decorative designs carved into the wood and elaborate brass handles.

"Should we go in?" Ash asked, staring at the door.

"It seems like it would be a good place to start." Matt said, reaching for the handle.

"Or a really bad place." Tai added. It was too late though and Matt had already gripped the handle. The blond pulled the door open, struggling against its weight. As Matt pushed the heavy door open farther Tai stepped into the room they had just exposed. The sight was absolutely terrifying to the four boys.

It seemed like someone had just thrown up splashes of pink against the wall. The shades didn't quite seem to match though, so every few feet there would be a spot of lighter or darker pink. The wooden floor hadn't been subjected to the treatment and retained it's oak color. The centerpiece of the room definitely matched the walls pink decor. A large pink dress worn by a girl with blond hair and a hat matching her dress.

"Mimi!" TK cried, running towards the girl. Mimi seemed to have just noticed the group entering the room, but excitement lit up her face the moment she realized.

"Oh your here! You found Tai!" Mimi exclaimed, getting up and walking toward the group. TK met her halfway and gave her a hug around her waist. "And a new friend!" Mimi had noticed Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder. "Just wait a moment and I'll get Joe. Gekomon!" Mimi clapped her hand and a small frog like digimon with a trumpet attached to it ran into the room.

"Yes Miss?" It said looking at Mimi with adoration.

"Can you please go get Joe for me?" Mimi asked the digimon nicely. The Gekomon nodded with enthusiasm.

"I will be right back with Sir Joe Miss." The digimon ran off out of the room leaving the friends to be alone.

"Looks like you've got a lot of explaining to do Mimi." Matt said, eying the girl in pink with distaste.

"So do you." Mimi shot back, nodding towards Ash.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN Sorry it's been forever. I kind of hint a slump with this chapter. Next one will be better I promise. And before you may start on how i kind of ripped off the season, this is supposed to somewhat parallel that time and honestly would you expect Mimi to stay anywhere but a grand mansion? Next chapter will be more original though, promise :p**

**-Caitii**


	7. Caught Up Cut Short

**Chapter 7- Caught Up Cut Short**

"So start at the beginning and lets get this sorted out." Joe said. The Gekomon had retrieved his and then had left the degidestined alone, with the exception of Ash. All of the children gathered around in a circle to face eachother, assesing new and old friends. It seemed Joe had been getting the same sort of treatment as Mimi. He looked well rested and groomed, and was wearing oddly formal clothes. Palmon and Gomamon, who had followed Joe into the room, also seemed to have that same luxury look to them. The two wasted no time catching up with Patamon, Agumon, and Gabumon. All 5 were sitting a little away and telling stories.

"Well there's three, or four, separate stories here. Who goes first?" Matt asked. The six looked awkwardly from one to another. No one really wanted to be the first to speak up.

"I think first you should explain him." Mimi said, pointing to Ash. Ash's face reddened slightly as Mimi winked at him.

"Well he's not from this world." Tai said.

"Well obviously. That cute little yellow thing with him isn't a digimon. What is it exactly? I want one." Mimi said, reaching towards Pikachu.

"That's Pikachu. He's a pokemon." Ash said. "Pikachu go let Mimi have a look at you." Pikachu nodded and walked up to Mimi.

"It's so adorable!" Mimi exclaimed, picking Pikachu up and hugging him to her chest.

"So what's a Pokemon exactly?" Joe asked, looking at Ash with renewed interest.

"It's...kind of like a Digimon? But not really. More like a cross between a Digimon and a regular animal. We don't have only one and they roam free in my world. You capture them and can use them to battle or just as friends or to help." Ash explained.

"You have more like Pikachu?" Mimi looked at Ash like he was hiding something. "Too bad you didn't have them. I bet there just as cute as this little guy." Pikachu looked pleased with itself.

"Well I do actually have them..." Ash said.

"What?" Four voices cried. Matt and TK were just as surprised as Joe and Mimi.

"How come you never said anything? And how do you have them?" Matt asked.

"Well their in these." Ash said, reaching to his belt and pulling out his pokeballs.

"I forgot about that." Tai said, slapping his forehead like he just remembered how Ash had an abundance of Pokemon at his disposal.

"How do they fit?" TK asked, looking at the tiny balls in confusion. "They must be really small."

"Well actually..." Ash started to explain, but just then the big oak doors were thrown open and three frantic Gekomon ran into the room.

"Sir! Miss! He's back!" They screamed, running up to Joe and Mimi. Palmon and Gomamon jumped up immediately and ran to their digidestined.

"We'll be right there." Palmon assured the Gekomon as Mimi and Joe stood up.

"What's going on?" Tai asked, standing up as Agumon appeared by his side. All the other digimon had joined the group, and Pikachu had scurried back to Ash.

"It's the reason me and Mimi have been staying here. An Ogremon keep's attacking the Gekomon." Joe said as the group headed for the door. "While we were looking for Tai we happened to come across a time where he was attacking. He would just ransack that mansion and destroy everything. The Gekomon couldn't do anything against him so they just fled."

"But when we saw the attack we decided to step in. We made the Ogremon run but he still comes back trying new things every time." Mimi finished. By then the group was running down the hall, towards where they heard crashes and the cries of Gekomon. "We've been trying to think of a way to keep him from coming back but nothings stuck."

The group finally emerged outside where they saw the battle taking place. A large Ogremon, larger than the one on File Island, was swinging his bone club against the walls of the mansion. Gekomon were running around, crying and screaming. A few brave ones tried going up to hit the Ogremon's legs but they didn't last long.

"Quick Palmon! Digivolve!" Mimi cried, searching for her digivice in her dress.

"There's no time!" Ash called over the sound of the bone club hitting the wall. "Pikachu! Thunder Shock!" Pikachu ran towards Ogremon like lightning. Sparks flew from the circles on his cheeks. When he was finally close enough he jumped into the air.

"Now!" Ash yelled.

"Pika-CHUUUUUUU." Pikachu said as lightning erupted from it's cheeks and shot straight to the villainous digimon.

"AAARRRRGGH!" The Ogremon cried as the lightning hit him. He stumbled back, dropping his bone club on his own foot in the process.

"Pikachu get ready to try again!" Ash said as Pikachu landed. The sparks started flying from the pokemon's cheeks again.

"No more!" The ogremon cried as it got up. "I can handle hits but this is too much. Meanies!" The Ogremon picked up it's club and went running into the forest as fast as it's legs would carry it.

A silence hung over the scene as human's and digimon alike looked after Ogremon in shock. No one moved, no one even breathed. The silence was finally broken after a few moments by Tai.

"...Meanies?" He said, keeping a straight face for two seconds before bursting into laughter. Agumon quickly followed, along with the rest of the digidestined. Pretty soon everyone was laughing so hard a few Gekomon collapsed to the ground.

"I can't believe an Ogremon fled after one hit." Matt said, doubling over.

"And from such a cute little creature." Mimi said, leaning against the wall for support.

"Well at least you shouldn't have anymore problems with him." Joe said to the nearest Gekomon, who had stopped it's own laughing to look seriously at Joe.

"Sir and Miss are leaving?" The Gekomon asked, looking between Joe and Mimi. All the other Gekomon must have heard this because they too immediately stopped laughing to stare at the two digidestined.

"Well...um..you see." Joe studderd.

"We have to go find our friends. Now that Ogremon is too scared to come back we can move on." Mimi said gently. Tears welled up in all the Gekomon's eyes.

"But what if we need you." One cried.

"We will send the stranger's away for you." Another one called.

"Stay with us!" A chorus sounded.

"Your all safe now. Mimi and Joe are needed elsewhere." Tai said to the Gekomon, who all glared at him. Tai backed off at the sight of dozens of glaring eyes.

"If you ever need our help again we can come back." Joe said. The Gekomon still looked sad.

"Will Sir and Miss at least let us throw them one last feast?" A nearby Gekomon asked. Joe and Mimi looked at Tai, who seemed to be torn between the thought of a feast and getting a move on.

"We have to hurry. Who knows what happened to Sora and Izzy." Matt said, causing all the human's to look at him. Joe nodded like that was all the information he needed. Mimi sighed and looked back to the Gekomon.

"I'm sorry but we really must be going as soon as possible." Mimi said. The Gekomon sadly nodded.

"We will at least send you food and with fresh clothing." The nearby one said. Instead of leaving time for the digidestined to argue, the Gekomon started to walk back inside. Most likely to get things ready for the departure of their leaders.

* * *

><p>"Good-bye Gekomon!" Mimi, Joe, Palmon, and Gomamon called a little while later. The group was now ready to head out with bags full of food and water. Mimi and Joe had changed back into their regular old clothes. All the Gekomon lined up at the front of the Mansion to watch them leave. Everyone waved good-bye and yelled thanks as they made their way farther and farther down the road. The Gekomon's cries of despair could still be heard.<p>

"I'm going to miss it their." Joe said sadly. "The Gekomon were great company."

"And made such good food." Mimi added.

"But isn't it nice to be on the road again?" Tai asked. Neither Mimi or Joe responded.

"I guess if we get attacked we don't need to wait for a digivolve anymore. That was extremely impressive Ash." Mimi added, looking at Ash in awe.

"It was all Pikachu." Ash said, his face reddening under Mimi's gaze.

"So where do we go now?" TK asked.

"We head for the coast. That's where Sora and Izzy were going." Matt said.

"Soon we're all going to be together!" TK exclaimed excitedly. The young boy started to run, causing everyone to go try to keep up with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I havn't really had time to update this lately. As it gets more and more into the story it gets harder because i need to keep checking back and making sure things sync up. Hopefully I can get one more chapter up before the semester starts and things get crazy again. Review's motivate me though :)**

**-Caitii**** (NewVoice)**


End file.
